Satern 2 - one-shots
by VladimirVampier
Summary: A bunch of Satan x Intern 2 one -shots I made for people on DA. The art is called the same as the story c:
1. Chapter 1

How could it happen? '_Simply'. _It's not simply! '_It is. Driven over by a fucking car. Poof. End of his life.' _But I wanted him in my life! I can't lose him! '_You already did..' _No I didn't! '_Yes. You. Did!'_ But I don't want to lose him, I can't lose him. I may not lose him! _'You already did and there is nothing you can do about it!' _But- _'No buts! He's dead. Gone.' _No, that's impossible! He will go to heaven! _'Shouldn't that make you feel glad, he isn't going to this fucking hell hole.' _Why am I crying? A devil shouldn't cry, devils aren't supposed to cry! _'Too bad, you are..' _Satan walked with trembling knees. He had just lost the only thing in his live that he held dear. That he held close to his heart. He never had a opportunity to tell him. "Please, God.." The devil looked up into the with ashes burned red sky," I know you can see me. I know you can hear me! I know you can feel my pain!" He didn't receive a answer. "Gabriel! Brother! I'm begging you.." He tried to reach his friend and former brother. Still no answer. "Please! I know you're there! GIVE HIM BACK!" The Devil roared, slowly getting more and more frustrated with receiving no answer from anybody. "Talk to me! You can't ignore me!" _'I think he can..' _Shut up. '_Okay, okay.. no hard feelings..' _"Gabriel! I ask this one thing of you. Just one thing!" Satan yelled at the dark sky. Blood red clouds passed by. Suddenly, a small light-point appeared among the darkness. It blinded Hell's Master for a moment. He blinked and stared at the face of a beautiful young men, long golden-brown hair and dark green eyes. "Gabriel.." Satan's knees went weak and he fell to the ground. "You know I can't help you.." Gabriel's angelic voice sounded. His voice echoed weirdly from the walls of Hell's Castle. A clear sign that he didn't belong here. "Please.. Brother.. Just this once.. I've never asked for anything.." Satan pleaded, his face turned towards the ground. He could not let him see the tears. Tears made him human.. "I can't." Gabriel said, worry sounding through his voice," He doesn't belong here. He's too..pure." Satan looked up at the face of his long lost brother. Once his best friend. "I don't want him here.. I'd never do such a terrible thing to him.. I just want a chance to tell him.. that I ..love him.. I never did and I'll never be able to." Gabriel sighed and closed his eyes. "Dad.. I.. I can't.." Gabriel opened his eyes and looked at the face of the Devil. The Devil had never looked so out of place desperate. "I'll see what I can do.." Gabriel spread his golden wings and softly floated above Hell's ground.," I can't promise you.." "I know," Satan said, looking hopeful," I just.." Gabriel nodded and spread his Heaven's Light, blinding the Devil and his natural habitat once more. Disappearing in the light, back to heaven where an angel belonged. Satan sighed. Would he ever get the change to meet Melvin again and tell him his true, undying, so-not-Devil-like feelings? He sure hoped so. "Are you true to your word?" a sudden voice sounded. Satan looked up. He could see his once so-called-father through the gap, created by God himself, in the dark sky, a direct way to Heaven's gate. "You have no intention to keep him there?" God asked again. His mighty voice booming through Hell. "Of course." Satan said, looking very hopeful now," I would never do that to him.. He's too precious." A soft little cloud floated from Heaven into Hell. The cloud carried the most beautiful creature Satan had ever seen. "Melvin.." Satan whispered and sprinted towards the light cloud. "Satan," Melvin said and hopped of the cloud. Satan catches him in his arms, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "So.. how is it? Being a angel?" Satan asked, the slightly dizzy Melvin. "I still have to get used to it, but it's not like you wouldn't know.." He said, his angelic voice lifting the heavy air in Hell. Satan chuckled, " Indeed." They both stared at each other. "It took you a long time," Melvin said," to finally tell me you love me." Satan looked confused and a bit hurt," I didn't sa-." "No," Melvin chuckled," But I could see it and I could feel it. I actually really like you too." He smiled a soft innocent smile. Satan laughed softly. "Though," Melvin said, faking his seriousness," having me to die first and go to Heaven.." Satan looked chocked at him. "I'm sorry," he said," I guess I was afraid." "And now you're not?" Satan shook his head and pulled Melvin closer. Their lips met in a natural way and they shared a soft kiss. "Melvin.." God's voice rang loudly," You're time's up.. I'm sorry, my son.." Melvin pulled away from Satan and slowly stepped back. "Wait!" Satan said, grabbing Melvin's wrist," Can I see you again?" Melvin shrug and looked at his Dad. God sighed," I will see to that later.." "Thank you," Satan said towards God," For granting me this wish.." "It's alright," God said," You weren't the only one wishing for that." Satan looked at Melvin and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll see you later," he said smiling," I guess." "Yeah," Melvin said, while softly flying up. The light took a hold of him and he faded from Hell. _"Though.. you made me meet you pretty far.."_


	2. Chapter 2

Satan tapped three times with his rod. Flames licked at his ankles and slowly crept higher. The flames took him and teleported to the place he really liked to go. MyMusicCompany. And the reason he liked coming there, was sitting behind the desk, typing away on his computer. He smiled. His little intern. Melvin was too busy working to notice the arrival of the Devil. So the Devil decided to do things to get his little Melvin's attention. He snuck up to the desk and suddenly slammed his hands on the counter. Melvin looked up in pure shock. "Was it necessary to do that?" He asked. Scene was hiding under the desk, shaking like a leave. "Yes, it was." He grinned. "I like it when you look scared." Melvin mumbled something and went back to work. Furiously typing on the keyboard of the PC on the desk. "Soooooooooo," Satan said," What are you doing?" Melvin shot him a glare and continued working. Satan huffed. His Melvin was so boring when he was working. Scene was crawling back into her chair so she could continue work. Satan poofed behind Melvin and softly whispered in his ear: "I like to see you working hard, on other things..with your mouth." Melvin flushed pure red, but held his posture, still typing. Satan hung over him, trying to look at the screen. Melvin ignored it at first, but when Satan was practically right in his face and he couldn't see the screen anymore, he had enough. "What do you want?" he snapped irritated. "You." Satan said. He leaned forward and stole a kiss. He tapped three times with his rod and disappeared in the flames, back to Hell. He could still hear Melvin yell: "SATAN!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Melvin?" Satan asked. He and Melvin were walking in the park, enjoying the warm weather. "Yes?" Melvin turned his head towards Satan, he had been looking at the pretty flowers, the little butterflies and the people with happy faces. Nobody was paying attention to the Devil and the little blonde worker, walking hand in hand. "Do you want some ice-cream?" Satan asked, pointing at the ice-cream truck a few feet away. Melvin's eyes lit up like a small child who discovered that a square formed block fitted in a square formed gap. "Can we?" He asked, his eyes big and full of sparkles. Satan blushed, Melvin was just too cute. Sometimes he had the feeling he was dreaming, and he had to pinch himself to see if he woke up. He didn't. And he was very glad about it. "Yes, we can." Satan said, softly chuckling. He actually didn't like ice-cream. But if it made Melvin happy..oh well, he'd make that sacrifice. "All on me," he said as they neared the ice-cream truck. "Are you sure?" Melvin looked at him. "Of course!" Satan said," Now pick something." Melvin looked at all the flavors. "Hmm, banana, strawberry, bubblegum, vanilla.." Melvin's tongue stuck out because he was thinking so hard," I don't know.. Strawberry or Bubblegum?" He looked at Satan for help. Satan looked a bit irritated the other way. "..what?" "Which do I choose?" Melvin said," Strawberry or bubblegum?" "Why not take both?" Satan asked him, he didn't seem to care too much. "No. I couldn't do that." "Well, then you'll take Strawberry." Satan said. "Okidoki!" Melvin said, smiling happily. The man behind the ice-cream truck began to prepare Melvin's ice-cream. Once he was finished he gave the ice-cream to Melvin, who took it with a big grin on his face. "What will it be for you sir?" the ice-cream man asked Satan. "I'll take the, I dunno.. Bubblegum?" Satan really didn't care, he didn't like ice-cream. He paid the man and took his ice-cream to Melvin. The both of them were silently licking their ice-cream. The sun shining brightly on their heads, making the ice-cream melt fast. Satan used his powers to keep his ice-cream cool, so he didn't have to rush to eat it. He looked up at Melvin. To his shock he saw Melvin's shirt covered in what was once Melvin's strawberry ice-cream. Melvin started blankly back at him. They both looked down at Melvin's shirt and back at each other. Tears sprang in Melvin's eyes. Realization hitting him in the face. He began to sob softly. Satan looked at him with a apologizing look on his face. Suddenly a light bulb appeared above his head, indicating him having an idea. Without any hesitation, he handed his ice-cream to Melvin. Melvin looked up in surprise and hope. "Take it," Satan said seriously. "But-" Melvin wanted to protest. "Take it," Satan said and pushed his bubblegum ice-cream in Melvin's hands. "You're so sweet," Melvin said and quickly began licking his ice-cream, smiling sweetly at Satan. "Nah," Satan said and shrugged, at least this was a convenient time to dispose of said ice-cream. Plus, he loved his little intern, and he deserved the best. Even if that meant sacrificing his ice-cream, which he hated with his life, for the love of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll explain the rules," Satan said, winking at Melvin. Melvin looked irritated at Satan. "You put a end of the pockey in your mouth and you keep it there. You may not use your hands or anything," Satan grinned," just your mouth." Melvin just looked at him. "Here we go," Satan said and put a end of the pockey in his mouth. Melvin put the other end in his mouth and held it between his teeth. They both began to nibble at the pockey, slowly inching closer. Mouths almost touching. Suddenly the pockey gave in and fell to the floor. Once it hit the tiles of the kitchen, the pockey shattered in a million of pieces. Melvin and Satan both looked at the pieces and back up to each other. It was very quiet. Satan suddenly pulled Melvin towards him, smashing their lips together. Satan kissed Melvin full passion. The kiss tasted like chocolate, which Melvin didn't mind. He thought this was more fun than that stupid game anyways. Satan let go of him and kissed his nose. Melvin giggled. Their lips met again. And again. And again. And.. oh well. You get it. A certain amount of time flew by while they were kissing. None of them noticed. Satan hugged Melvin close, they moved to the couch in the living room. "You know?" Melvin said, snuggling into Satan. "What?" Satan asked. "You broke your own rules. I win." Satan smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him again. "That.. you did."


End file.
